dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Imaginary Animals
Imaginary Animals (also known as Geo G's Imaginary Animals and released as Imaginary Creatures in the United Kingdom and Fantastic Critters in Australia) is a 2017 American computer-animated buddy slapstick comedy-adventure film produced by Glass Ball Productions in partnership with Geo LTD. Animation. The film was directed by Geo G. and Charles Zembillas, who previously designed early concept art for games such as Crash Bandicoot, Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, and Spyro the Dragon. The film stars Jim Carrey, Bryce Papenbrook, John Goodman, Isla Fisher, T. J. Miller, Katey Sagal, Nick Offerman, Bobby Moynihan, Maya Rudolph, Andy Serkis, Elizabeth Banks, and Alan Tudyk. It is the fourth film in the Geo G. Cinematic Universe. In a planet populated by anthropomorphic creatures anyone can imagine,a green creature named Prack lives in a peaceful live in his small village until one day a giant monster starts to invade the village and carries Prack to a beautiful place called Southland. At there, Prack meets a small, blue creature named Moot, who helps him to get home. The film was released by Universal Pictures on March 3, 2017 and received generally positive reviews and has grossed $263 million worldwide. A sequel has been announced for a release on May 10, 2019. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Jim Carrey as Prack, an adventurous green creature whose peaceful life was interrupted by a giant monster invading Prack's village. *Bryce Papenbrook as Moot, a small, blue creature from Southland whom Prack befriends. *John Goodman as Busho, a wise-cracking, green-spotted creature and the leader of the Southland creatures. *Isla Fisher as Crushie, Prack's love interest. *T. J. Miller as Sard, a hefty brown creature who is Busho's assistant. *Katey Sagal as Sally, Prack's mother. *Nick Offerman as Frank, Prack's father. *Bobby Moynihan as Stevie, a slender creature. *Maya Rudolph as Lokami, a creature who guides Prack. *Andy Serkis as the Great Voko, a eagle-like creature who helps Prack's friends and family to look for him. *Elizabeth Banks as Peggy, a seductive creature whom Sard has a major crush on her. *Alan Tudyk as the mean-spirited Cazarlos who was in charge of the creature preparation. *Jamie Marchi as Maddo, a green creature. *Chris Parnell as Benny, a tiny creature. *Fred Tatasciore as Chunny. *Hannibal Buress as Pucky. *Dee Bradley Baker, Frank Welker and Jess Harnell as Cazarlo's henchmen, brown demons. Production Development In 2007, Geo G. was pitched to develop a movie called Wild Creatures, set in a planet of creatures. Years later, Universal Pictures announced on a official press release that Geo is directing and writing a comedy-adventure animated film about creatures with a working title The Untitled Movie About A Weird Planet from Geo LTD. Animation. The film is animated by Blur Studio, is scheduled for a 2017 release. Comedian Jim Carrey was reportedly in talks to voice a character in the film. The film is intended to be a third installment in the Geo G. Cinematic Universe. In May 2015, it was revealed that Charles Zembillas had been added as the co-director of the film. In addition, the film's title was revealed as Geo G's Imaginary Animals. It was later retitled Imaginary Animals. By January 23, 2016, Glass Ball Productions had agreed to co-finance the film, and provided about 20% of the budget. Judging by the film's theme, Geo G. described the film as "Avatar meets Pokémon or Dr. Seuss." Cast In August 2015, Deadline reported that Jim Carrey was cast as Prack in the film. In September 2015, The Hollywood Reporter announced that Bryce Papenbrook had been cast as the film's deuteragonist Moot. In October 2015, TheWrap reported that John Goodman was cast as tritagonist Busho in the film. It was also announced that actress Isla Fisher was cast as Prack's love interest, with Katey Sagal and Nick Offerman voicing Prack's parents, while T. J. Miller, Bobby Moynihan and Maya Rudolph were cast. Andy Serkis later joined the film's cast in November 2015; his character's name was revealed to be the Great Voko. Music In August 2016, it had been confirmed that Michael Giacchino will be composing the score for the film. Release Imaginary Animals was initially set for a July 21, 2017 release. However, Universal postponed the film's release date to March 3, 2017. Marketing The first teaser trailer was released at a New York Comic Con special event and on YouTube on October 7, 2016, and was later released theatrically with Wacky Pack and Lars on November 2, 2016. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Sequel Universal and Geo LTD. have announced plans for a sequel, slated for May 10, 2019. Category:Movies Category:Geo LTD. Category:Geo LTD. Animation Category:Blur Studio Category:Geo G. Cinematic Universe Category:Glass Ball Productions Category:Universal Studios Category:NBCUniversal